In recent years, since miniaturization of electron devices, such as a transistor, progresses, and the size thereof has nano size, a new phenomenon called a quantum effect has been observed. Then, the development which aimed at achieving of ultra high-speed devices or new functional devices is advanced using such a quantum effect. In such environment, trials to perform large capacity communication, information processing, or imaging or measurement, etc. has been performed using the frequency region which is in particular called a THz band and of which frequency is from 0.1 THz (1011 Hz) to 10 THz. This frequency domain is undeveloped frequency region between light and electromagnetic waves, and if the device which operates with this frequency band is achieved, being used for many uses, such as measurement in various fields, such as physical characteristics, astronomy, living things, etc. the imaging, the large capacity communication and the information processing mentioned above, is expected.
As devices for oscillating high frequency electromagnetic waves of a THz frequency band, there have been known devices having a structure in which a Resonant Tunneling Diode (RTD) and a minute slot antenna is integrated. Moreover, there have been disclosed devices having a Metal Insulator Metal (MIM) structure in which metals and an insulator are layered and the insulator is inserted between the electrode metals in order to short-circuit in terms of high frequencies, at both ends of a slot antenna.
As the THz signal modulation and demodulation in RTD devices in conventional technologies, there have been already disclosed a direct modulation method and a direct detection method of the RTD.
Real-time error free wireless communications have been reported as transceivers 2.5 Gbps and as receivers of 17 Gbps until now, to realize miniaturization and integration of THz-wave devices/systems, as RTD which can transmit and receive the THz waves.
As an antenna of conventional THz devices, there have been disclosed an example of using a slot antenna, and an example of using a dipole antenna. In the example of using the slot antenna, the slot antenna and a resonator unit are integrated therewith. On the other hand, in the example of using the dipole antenna, a resonator unit is connected to the dipole antenna.